1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to prosthetic teeth and more specifically to a method and apparatus for imitating the force absorption capabilities of natural teeth by providing a periodontal ligament implant which will function as a housing for implants or avulsed teeth. Said periodontal implant is comprised of means for attaching said implant to a host bone and means for preventing osseointegration of associated implants by prevent the associated implant or avulsed teeth from coming into contact with the bone. This may presently be accomplished by, but not limited to, bonding a periodontal ligament implant to the alveolus using such material well known in the art such as hydroxyapitite.
The periodontal ligament is fabricated from materials having a low modulus of elasticity, without causing deformation of the periodontal ligament implant. Therein, providing means for permitting the implant to function as a normal tooth under masticatory loads.
As a consequence, the prosthetic implant permits the adjacent normal teeth to function naturally by not inhibiting the oral cavity's occlusal forces which are exhibited in micro movements and hydrostatic cushioning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous methods and devices for implanting prosthetic teeth. The most popular involving some type of post implanted into the jawbone whereupon is mounted some type of crown. While these posts have evolved from cylindrical screws which were threaded into the jawbone after drilling appropriately sized holes. To blade implants which were basically rectangular implants which were frictionally fitted into longitudinal troughs. To the presently popular titanium posts which permitted osseointegration, the bone bonds to the titanium post forming a durable anchorage for the attachment of crowns. While all of these methods enjoy limited success, they all suffer from a common flaw in that they are in contact with the bone.
A natural tooth has a periodontal ligament or membrane which is highly specialized tissue and tissue-like fibers that form in the alveolus between the alveolar bone proper and cementum. This cellular connective tissue between the alveolar bone proper and cementum is responsible for dissipating the forces generated during mastication on the alveolar bone. The present system concentrates these force by having rigid member affixed to the bone which can lead to bone deteriorate or fracture.
Therefore, it is felt that a need exist for providing a periodontal ligament implant which will function as a receptor for associated implant. It is further desirable to provide a periodontal implant which can be used as a receptor for avulsed teeth to prevent resorption and fracture.